1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel neodymium compound and, more especially, to a novel double salt of neodymium hydroxynitrate and ammonium nitrate. This invention also relates to a process for the preparation of the subject double salt, and to industrial applications thereof.
2. Summary of the Invention
A major object of the present invention is the provision of a novel neodymium compound having the following formula (I): EQU Nd(OH).sub.x (NO.sub.3).sub.y .multidot.n NH.sub.4 NO.sub.3 .multidot.z H.sub.2 O (I)
wherein: EQU 2.ltoreq.x.ltoreq.2.3 EQU 0.7.ltoreq.y.ltoreq.1.0 EQU 0.8.ltoreq.z.ltoreq.1.25 EQU 0.8.ltoreq.n.ltoreq.1.25
The neodymium compound corresponding to the formula (I) has the following characteristics: